


Perfume

by kadzuki



Series: The Days of Rainbow Family [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Humor, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadzuki/pseuds/kadzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kembar absurd Shintarou dan Ryouta dimintai tolong untuk berbelanja oleh sang papa! Berbekal tingkah dan otak error mereka, mampukah mereka membelikan barang yang diminta sang papa dengan benar? Ataukah apa yang mereka beli akan mengundang bencana mahadahsyat ke dalam rumah keluarga Akashi?! —Sequel Series of Because Your Dad—</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guest : Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid)
> 
> Kemarin Minggu habis ngerusuh bareng KnB Cosplay Team Bandung. Selfie dari siang sampe sore, masiih diterusin photo studio sama photo box. Gila abis. Well, itadakimasu~

 

Hari Minggu, hari dimana anak-anak menghabiskan hari dengan orang tua tercinta. Tidak terkecuali si kembar absurd Shintarou dan Ryouta. Seperti anak-anak pada umumnya, Minggu pagi selalu diawali dengan menonton anime dan tokusatsu yang tayang maraton di tivi. Sang ayah sedang keluar berbelanja bahan makanan, sementara sang papa baru saja bangun dan kini sedang asyik di kamar mandi.

Keduanya baru selesai mengikuti gaya khas Super Sentai Niji Ranger—Ryouta masih bersikeras jadi ranger kuning meski aslinya pemeran ranger kuning adalah cewek tulen—, dan diwarnai dengan beberapa putaran tak beraturan serta mimik wajah yang kelewat heboh, suara sang papa tercinta mengalun merdu dari kamar utama.

" Shintarou, Ryouta, sini! "

Si kembar langsung manyun otomatis. Lagu _ending_ Super Sentai Niji Ranger akan diputar sebentar lagi, biasanya mereka akan menyanyikannya sama-sama sambil loncat-loncat di atas sofa. Bisa saja sih mereka pura-pura tidak mendengar suara sang papa, tapi bisa-bisa akan ada gunting terbang yang lewat. Maklum, papanya kalau baru bangun gampang _bad mood_.

" Shintarou, Ryouta! "

" Ya, Papa! Lagi bantuin Lyouta tulun, nih! Lyouta nyungsep! "

Mata sang bocah berambut blonde itu membulat, memandangi kembarannya dengan bingung. Ia masih duduk manis, nggak ada nyungsep-nyungsepnya. Sementara itu, sang bocah berambut lumut melompat turun dari sofa, kemudian menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir.

" Ssstt... Ikuti saja kataku, nodayo. Kamu nggak mau dilempal gunting sama Papa, kan? "

" Un! "

Sambil bergandengan, keduanya melangkahkan kaki kecil mereka ke kamar utama. Sebagai anak kecil yang santun, baik, dan benar, keduanya mengetuk pintu sebelum membuka kamar orang tuanya.

" Papaaa~ "

Pintu kamar mandi yang terletak di sisi kiri kamar menjeblak terbuka, menampakkan sesosok pria berambut merah dengan mata heterokrom yang menawan. Ia melambai-lambaikan sebelah tangannya pada putra kembarnya.

" Ne, Shintarou, Ryouta, bisa tolong belikan _aftershave_ dan parfum buat Papa? Punya Papa habis, Ayah belum beli lagi. "

Si kembar langsung terdiam. Sehabis Niji Ranger, ada G*ndam Miracle, sayang kalau nggak nonton. Apalagi supermarket paling dekat dari rumah baru mereka jaraknya sepuluh menit kalau naik sepeda sambil boncengan berdua, lima belas menit lebih kalau jalan kaki. Bisa-bisa sepulang dari supermarket, G*ndam-nya sudah selesai.

" Ummm... " Sambil memutar-mutar ujung kakinya, Ryouta takut-takut melirik sang papa. " Umm, Papa... Boleh ngga— "

" Kalau kalian bisa membelikan _aftershave_ dan parfum Papa secepat kilat, akan Papa belikan tiket VVIP _live action_ Niji Ranger di Seirin Miracle Land minggu depan. "

Ryouta langsung mangap. Kacamata Shintarou melorot. Padahal mereka berdua baru mau membuat rencana 'ayo-rayu-papa-belikan-tiket- _live_ - _action_ ', tapi ternyata sekarang mereka malah ditawari, VVIP lagi. Hati polos mereka pun mulai goyah, antara tiket VVIP _live action_ dan nonton G*ndam Miracle.

Di sisi lain, sang papa alias Akashi Seijuurou, memandang kedua putra kembarnya dengan tatapan kemenangan. Bagaimana dia tahu apa yang bisa menyogok si kembar tepat sasaran? Jawabannya adalah dua kurcaci yang masih saling bertukar pandang di hadapannya. Bola mata mereka selalu berseri-seri saat melihat iklan _live action_ Niji Ranger di tivi. Sogokannya sudah pasti mengalahkan keinginan si kembar untuk kembali menonton tivi.

" Gimana, nih? Papa sudah mau berendam, loh. Apa tiket VVIP-nya Papa batalkan saja? "

" JANGAAAAAN!! "

Sebuah senyum merekah di wajah Seijuurou. Apa sih yang tidak mungkin didapatkannya? Cinta pertama, sekarang sudah jadi partner sehidup semati. Anak, punya sepasang meski absurd. Harta dan kekuasaan, sudah di tangan sejak dulu. Tinggi bad—oke, yang satu ini lupakan saja sebelum ada gunting terbang lewat. Intinya, apa yang dimauinya pasti akan didapatkannya.

" Nah, Shintarou, ambil uang sepuluh ribu yen di dompet Papa. Yang angka nol-nya ada empat, bukan tiga. Dan jangan ambil kartu kredit Papa buat main congkel-congkelan di lemari, nanti patah lagi. "

" Logel, nodayo. " jawab sang bocah sang berambut lumut sembari hormat sebelum akhirnya ngibrit ke sisi lain ruangan untuk mengambil dompet papanya.

" Ryouta, nanti belikan _aftershave_ yang bau cokelat sama Ax* cokelat, ya. "

" Un! "

" Coba apa yang barusan Papa minta? " ulang Seijuurou, mengetes si bungsu yang otaknya lebih sering _error_.

" Telchep sama palpum malaikat nyasal cokelat-ccu! "

" Anak pintar. "

Sang bocah berambut blonde tersenyum sumringah dipuji sang papa. Tak lama kemudian, saudara kembarnya kembali dengan selembar uang sepuluh ribu yen di tangan yang ditunjukkannya terlebih dulu pada Seijuurou—mengecek biar nggak salah ambil nominal uang—, sebelum memasukkannya ke tas kecil berbentuk kodok yang diselempangkan di badan.

" Jangan lama-lama, ya. "

" Logel, komandan! "

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

" Halo, Shintarou-kun, Ryouta-kun. " sapa gadis penjaga kasir saat pintu supermarket bergeser terbuka dan menampakkan dua bocah berbeda warna rambut yang bergandengan tangan.

" Halo, Miku-nee! " balas keduanya serempak.

" Kalian belanja sendiri hari ini? "

" Iya-ccu! Diculuh papa! " jawab Ryouta semangat.

" Mau kakak bantu ambilkan? " tawar Miku. Ia tidak keberatan menemani si kembar yang imut-imut itu.

" Tidak usah, nodayo. Aku sudah hapal tempatnya. Miku-nee jaga kasil saja. " tolak Shintarou sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. Ditariknya tangan saudara kembarnya agar ia mengikutinya. " Ayo, Lyouta! Kita halus cepat-cepat, nanodayo! "

Keduanya kembali berjalan, dengan Shintarou paling depan. Dia sudah hapal letak barang-barang di supermarket karena sering membantu ayahnya mengambilkan barang saat mereka berbelanja sekeluarga. Berbeda dengan Ryouta yang sering nyasar, bahkan di minimarket yang hanya terdiri dari tiga lajur rak.

Baru saja mereka memasuki bagian makanan ringan dan cemilan—Shintarou harus beberapa kali menarik kembarannya yang berhenti di depan tumpukan puding berbentuk bintang dan deretan toples coklat aneka bentuk—mata mereka menangkap sebuah sosok familiar di ujung deretan rak. Kulit gosong, rambut biru, tinggi sebelas-dua belas dengan mereka. Preman cilik di TK Teikou.

" Daikicchiiiii! "

Sang bocah berambut blonde langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan kembarannya, lalu berlari ke arah bocah yang tampaknya kebanyakan bermain di tengah lapangan siang bolong itu. Tanpa banyak ba-bi-bu, ia menubrukkan tubuhnya ke arah Aomine Daiki, salah satu teman sekelas mereka di TK.

" Iiiihhh, Lyouta... Apaan, sih... " gerutu si bocah gosong sambil menggosok-gosok dagunya yang kena sundul.

" Ehehehehehe~ "

_Sudah nubruk orang seenaknya, malah ketawa._

" Oh, Ahomine. " ujar Shintarou sambil menghampiri keduanya. " Kamu lagi apa, nodayo? Kamu nggak niat menculi, kan? "

" Enak saja! Aku mau beli es klim, tahu! Dan namaku Aomine, bukan Ahomine. Dasal mata-empat! " balasnya tak terima. Biar calon raja preman, dia punya prinsip hanya menindas anak-anak jahat. Biar kayak Robin Hood katanya.

_Tapi tetap saja prinsipnya itu salah, bung._

" Teluch, Daikicchi ngapan macih beldili dicini-ccu? Ech klimnya nggak ada? " sahut Lyouta dengan senyum lebar terplester di wajahnya.

" Aku bingung mau beli yang kecil apa yang jumbo. Sama Papa sudah dikasih lima latus yen. " Ditunjukkannya sebuah koin lima ratus yen dengan bangga, hidung terangkat tinggi. Serasa jadi orang paling kaya sedunia. " Kalian sendili ngapain? Jajan juga? "

" Enggak. Kami disuluh Papa belanja cepat-cepat. Nanti sama Papa dibeli tiket pi-pi-ai-pi laip sesyen Niji Langel, nodayo. " Shintarou sengaja mengeraskan suaranya pada kalimat terakhir, balas dendam karena dikatai mata empat.

Ryouta menganggukkan kepala cepat-cepat, membenarkan kata-kata kembarannya. Aomine langsung cengo, uang lima ratus yen-nya terlepas dan menggelinding begitu saja. Tampaknya dia melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Melihatnya mematung tiba-tiba, sang bocah blonde melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajah si preman cilik.

" Daikicchi? "

" Aaaaaaahhhh! Telnyata itu! Pantas kenapa akil-akil ini aku mau disuluh-suluh Papa sama Mama! Tahu gitu aku nggak mau nelima lima latus yen, mending minta beliin tiket laip cesen Niji Langel! " erang Aomine sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

" Dasal bodoh, nodayo. "

Shintarou hanya tersenyum, puas bisa membalas olokan Aomine yang ditujukan padanya. Ryouta yang baik hati dan tidak sombong tapi agak error, berjongkok dan mengambil uang lima ratus yen yang tercampakkan. Ditariknya sebelah tangan mungil sang bocah berkulit gosong, dan dikembalikannya uang koin itu ke dalam genggamannya.

" Ne, ne~ Uang-nya halus dijaga-ccu. Kalau nggak dibalikin ke Om cama Tante, Daikicchi nggak bica nonton laip pesyen cama kita. "

Aomine tertegun sesaat sebelum menggenggam uang koinnya erat-erat sambil tersenyum lebar. Ditepuk-tepuknya kepala Ryouta dengan lembut, membuat ekor dan telinga anjing imajiner di tubuh Ryouta bergoyang girang.

" Makasih, Lyouta. "

" Ehehehe~ "

_CKIIT._

" Adaw! "

Shintarou, yang ternyata tidak suka kalau kembarannya yang absurd itu lebih memperhatikan Aomine dibandingkan dirinya, langsung menginjak kaki yang bersangkutan keras-keras. Sementara sang bocah berambut biru siduh mengaduh sambil mengelus-elus kakinya yang jadi korban, Shintarou langsung pasang badan di depan Ryouta. Sang bocah berambut pirang cuma melongo, bergantian memandangi kembaran dan teman sekelasnya.

" Ih, apaan sih kamu, mata empat! Aku kan nggak ngapa-ngapain kamu! " sembur Aomine setelah ia berhasil mengatasi rasa sakit di kakinya.

" Kamu ngatain aku mata empat, telus kamu juga pegang-pegang Lyouta, nodayo! " balas Shintarou tak kalah sengit.

" Memangnya aku nggak boleh megang-megang Lyouta?! Kamu apanya Lyouta, sih?! "

_Errr, percakapannya kok kayak adegan telenovela pas dua cowok lagi rebutan pemeran utama wanita, yah?_

Shintarou, yang bibit ke-tsundere-annya mulai tumbuh, langsung memutar otak untuk mencari alasan yang tidak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Diacungkan telunjuk mungilnya tepat di depan batang hidung sang preman cilik.

" Aku nggak mau Lyouta jadi dakian gara-gara ketulalan kamu, nodayo! "

" Aku nggak dakian! Ini kebanyakan main layangan! "

" Bohong, nodayo. "

" Nggak! Dasal mata empat jelek! "

" Bialin, dalipada dakian! "

Baru saja pertengkaran mereka nyaris menjurus ke arah adu fisik khas anak kecil—saling sodok, saling cubit, saling jambak, dan saling gigit—, sang objek rebutan berdiri dengan tangan terentang di antara mereka berdua. Matanya membulat, berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya gemetar menahan isakan yang akan keluar.

_Sungguh klimaks telenovela sekali, pemirsa._

" Ja-jangan bel-bertengkal-ccu... Ja... "

_PUK PUK._

Shintarou dan Aomine yang gelagapan melihat Ryouta buru-buru menepuk-nepuk kepala bocah itu sebelum tangisnya pecah. Meskipun masih ingin saling sodok dan saling gigit, kali ini mereka harus gencatan senjata. Prioritas utama adalah agar bocah yang berada diantara mereka ini tidak menangis.

" Lyouta, lihat sini, nodayo. "

Baik Shintarou maupun Aomine sama-sama berjengit jijik sebelum berjabat tangan. Ryouta melihat kembarannya, Aomine, serta kedua tangan mungil mereka yang bertaut, lalu tersenyum lebar. Dirasa bahaya telah berlalu, keduanya langsung melepas tautan tangan mereka.

" Ehm... Aku pulang duluan, ya... " sahut Aomine, memecah kecanggungan yang menguar di antara mereka bertiga.

" Eeehh? Kenapa-ccu? "

Sang bocah berambut biru cuma menggaruk-garuk kpalanya yang tidak gatal. Sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan sih kalau harus menmani Ryouta, tapi ia tidak bisa akur dengan kembaran Ryouta yang berambut lumut itu. Bawaannya ngajak bertengkar melulu. Jadi daripada berada dibawah ancaman tangisan Ryouta—dia benci melihat bocah itu menangis—lebih baik sekarang pulang dulu. Toh, besok masih bertemu di sekolah.

" Aku mau balikin uangnya ke Papa, minta ditukal sama tiket pi-pip Niji Langel. " ujar Aomine akhirnya. " Jadi nanti bisa nonton baleng Lyouta. "

" Ehehehehe~ "

_Tunggu. Yang barusan itu... Kok kayak ajakan kencan?!_

" Ne, ne~ Sudah, ya. Nanti jangan nangis lagi, tambah jelek. "

" Un! "

Preman cilik itu menepuk-nepuk kepala Ryouta sekali lagi sebelum berlari pergi. Yang dipamiti langsung melambai-lambaikan tangan mungilnya dengan heboh, mengawasi punggung teman sekelasnya yang menjauh. Bocah berambut biru itu berbalik sejenak dan balas melambai sebeluh menghilang di ujung deretan rak makanan ringan.

" Nee, sekalang ayo belanja, nodayo. " sahut Shintarou setelah kembarannya berhenti melambaikan tangannya.

" Ummm... Chintaloucchi... " Sang bocah berambut pirang memanggil nama kembarannya sambil menunduk, jemarinya memilin-milin ujung bajunya.

" Apa, nanodayo? "

" Pengen ech klim... "

Sang bocah berambut lumut itu mendadak kepingin mencekik Aomine sekarang juga. Tidak hanya merebut perhatian kembarannya, bocah dakian itu juga mengontaminasi otak Ryouta yang memang sudah _error_ sejak lahir. Ia harus segera memutar otak sebelum Ryouta menangis di tempat karena tidak dibelikan es krim.

" Uang dali Papa nggak cukup, nodayo. " ujar Shintarou cepat. " Papa cuma ngasih selembal. Kalau tadi minta lima latus yen pasti bisa beli es klim. "

" Tapi... Lyou pengen ech klim-ccu... " Mata sang bocah berambut pirang mulai berkaca-kaca, membuat kembarannya panik mencari ide agar ia tidak menangis. " Pengen... ech... "

" Ayah! " seru Shintarou penuh kemenangan. " Ayah masih belanja, kan? Kita cepat-cepat belanja, telus nanti di lumah langsung telepon Ayah, minta dibelikan es klim yang besaaaaaaaaaaal sekali. Jadi Lyouta jangan menangis, nodayo! "

Ryouta memandangi kembarannya lekat-lekat. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca perlahan membulat, kemudian bersinar penuh harapan. Shintarou menarik nafas lega, kembarannya tidak jadi menangis. Memang susah sih punya kembaran dengan otak _error_ berbonus cengeng. Tapi sejak awal mereka kan memang kembar absurd.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi—mereka harus cepat-cepat sebelum papanya beres berendam di rumah, karena kalau tidak, akan ada gunting terbang melayang—Shintarou mengamit kembarannya dan menyeretnya ke lajur rak berikutnya, melewati barisan sabun dan pasta gigi.

" Sampai, nodayo! "

Kini keduanya berdiri di hadapan barisan rak berisi parfum dan _aftershave_ berbagai merk. Shintarou, yang tadi hanya kebagian tugas membawa uang dengan nominal yang benar, menoleh kembarannya yang malah memandangi barang di hadapan mereka dengan takjub.

" Lyouta. "

" Neee~? "

" Tadi sama papa disuluh beli apa? "

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

" Jangan bilang kamu lupa, nodayo. "

" Nggak! " sanggah sang bocah berambut pirang. Digelengkannya kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tambah kelihatan kalau tebakan saudara kembarnya itu tepat sasaran. " Lyou nggak lupa-ccu! Cuel, deh! "

Shintarou menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak percaya. Ryouta cuma bisa mengkeret, panas-dingin di bawah tatapan kembarannya yang entah di saat seperti selalu mirip tatapan papanya yang sedang mengancam bawahannya sambil pegang gunting. Ia berusaha menggali informasi dari otak _error_ -nya, mengingat apa yang papanya suruh belikan.

Berpikir, berpikir, berpikir... Banyak hal yang terlintas di kepalanya. Boxer biru muda. Salah. Itu sih punya ayahnya. Biasanya tergeletak di lantai kalau malam sebelumnya papa dan ayahnya main _smackdown_ nggak pakai baju. Hitam, berisik. Pernah mencium kembarannya saat jam tidur siang di TK. Eh, yang itu sih Takao, teman sekelas mereka. Kucel, dakian, kasar, tapi senyumnya ia suka. Tunggu... Kenapa dia malah membayangkan Aomine?!

_Serius, deh. Kayaknya bocah ini nggak bisa fokus._

Ryouta berpikir keras, sangat keras. Dua telunjuknya sudah ditekan kuat-kuat ke kepala, siapa tahu nemu tombol biar otaknya nggak _error_. Dahinya berkerut, bibir maju dua senti dari tempatnya. Mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi kondisi sebelum mereka pergi belanja.

" Uuuuh... Uuhhhh... " gumamnya bingung.

" Sudahlah, nodayo. Kalau Lyou tidak ingat, kita pinjam telepon Miku-nee, telus tanya Papa mau dibelikan apa. " ujar Shintarou akhirnya, capek menunggu Ryouta yang masih bergelut dengan otak error-nya.

" Nggak-ccu! Lyou ingat! " potong Ryouta buru-buru. " Benelan! Cuel! "

" Apa coba? "

" Eng... Itu... Itu... Tel... Tel... " Bocah pirang itu berusaha mengingat kata-kata asing yang diucapkan sang papa. Yah, jangan salahkan dia kalau tidak ingat kata-kata berbau bahasa Inggris. Namanya juga bocah lima tahun. " Telchep! Iya, telchep-ccu! Cama palpum yang ada malaikat nyasalnya! "

Sekarang gantian kening Shintarou yang berkerut. Berusaha menerjemahkan kata-kata kembarannya yang terdengar sangat asing. Syukur otaknya normal, bahkan bisa dibilang sebelas-dua belas sama papanya, jadi sedikt-sedikit ia sudah bisa berpikir rasional.

Kalau parfum malaikat nyasar yang dibilang Ryouta, mungkin maksudnya Ax*. Soalnya mereka sering lihat iklannya di sela-sela nonton Rosalinda tiap sore. Sedangkan telcep? Apa itu telcep? Satu-satunya kata dengan suku kata 'tel' yang diketahuinya selain 'telepon' adalah 'Telk*ms*l' yang sedang diprotes ramai-ramai di sebuah negara Asia Tenggara karena memblokir sebuah situs fanfiksi terkenal.

" Kamu yakin Papa minta dibelikan—apa itu tadi—telchep? " tanya Shintarou lagi.

" Iya-ccu! Papa minta dibeliin telchep-ccu! Itu loh, yang seling Papa pakai kalau habis mandi! "

_TING!_

Akhirnya Shintarou mudeng dengan apa yang dimaksud 'telchep' oleh kembarannya.

" Ohhh... Aptelsep, toh... " ujarnya sambil manggut-manggut.

" Un! "

Misteri pun terpecahkan. Tinggal membeli barang yang diminta, terus pulang deh. Tiket VVIP _live action_ Niji Ranger sudah di tangan. Shintarou, yang sedikit-sedikit sudah bisa membaca, menggandeng kembarannya ke rak tempat Ax* dipajang. Tapi sesampainya di sana, ia langsung mematung. Terdiam memandangi Ax* yang beraneka macam. Otaknya langsung memproses satu kalimat, _Papa minta yang mana?!_

Sadar kalau kembarannya terpaku, Ryouta segera melambai-lambaikan tangan mungilnya tepat di depan wajah bocah berambut lumut tersebut. Sama sekali tidak ada reaksi, ia ikut-ikutan memandangi barisan Ax* di hadapannya.

" Lyouta... "

" Hmm? "

" Papa minta yang mana? "

Ryouta kicep. Shintarou masih menatap kosong.

" Chintalou ngomong apa balucan? " tanya Ryouta bego.

" Papa. Minta. Yang. Mana? "

Sekali lagi Ryouta panas-dingin, mengaduk-aduk ingatannya yang berkabut. Seingatnya, Papanya tadi minta parfum yang... manis? Tidak, bukan itu. Papanya tentu tidak mau dikerubungi semut. Tapi... Papanya memang menyebutkan sesuatu yang manis... Seperti... es krim?

" Papa... Papa minta yang manich-manich... Kayak ech klim-ccu... " jawab Ryouta takut-takut.

Lagi-lagi kening bocah berkacamata itu berkerut. Menginskripsi ulang perkataan kembarannya, karena sangat tidak mungkin ada parfum dan _aftershave_ beraroma es krim. Kecuali...

" Lyouta, es klimnya lasa apa, nanodayo? " tanyanya tiba-tiba.

" Eh? Ech klim?! Mau yang stlobeli-ccu! "

Ingin rasanya Shintarou tertawa keras-keras dan memuji dirinya sendiri. Dia memang hebat, bisa menggali informasi dari otak _error_ kembarannya yang absurd itu. Dan setelah mengerti apa yang harus mereka beli, ia tinggal mengambil dan membayarnya di kasir.

Matanya menjelajahi jajaran botol, mencari botol parfum berwarna pink. Dari apa yang ia ingat, stroberi selalu identik dengan warna pink. Jadi ia cukup mencari botol Ax* dan _aftershave_ warna pink, karena sudah pasti beraroma stroberi.

_Err, sederhana sekali pikiranmu, nak._

" Lyou, kamu naik ke punggungku, nodayo. Palpum sama aptelsep-nya yang itu. " ujarnya sambil menunjuk botol transparan dengan tutup berwarna pink di barisan paling kiri dan botol kaleng berwarna merah muda berhiaskan bunga mawar di barisan paling kanan.

Sang bocah berambut pirang berusaha mengingat lokasi kedua botol yang ditunjuk kembarannya, menunjuk masing-masing botol sebanyak tiga kali untuk memastikan bahwa ia sudah benar, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengerti. Shintarou langsung berjongkok, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memanggul Ryouta.

Diiringi dengan sedikit pekikan, beberapa kali oleng, serta salah posisi, dua bocah kembar absurd itu berhasil berdiri tegak di depan rak. Tanpa kesulitan berarti, Ryouta langsung mengambil _aftershave_ stroberi yang tadi ditunjuk Shintarou, mengopernya pada sang bocah berambut lumut yang kemudian menjatuhkannya pelan-pelan di lantai.

Dengan kaki mungil yang gemetaran, Shintarou bergeser ke sisi lain rak dimana Ax* stroberi menunggu. Ryouta yang tahu kalau sauadaranya kesulitan membawa dirinya, langsung diam tak bergerak agar tidak jatuh. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia sampai menahan nafas segala.

" Eh? " pekik Ryouta tiba-tiba.

" Ada apa, nodayo? " tanya Shintarou heran. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mendongakkan kepala untuk mengecek kondiai kembarannya.

" Palpum ping-nya ada dua-ccu! " Ryouta memandang bergantian botol kaleng pink bercorak bunga mawar dan botol kaleng pink polos. Jangan tanya dia bisa baca tulisan yang ada pada kedua botol tersebut atau tidak. Menulis namanya saja masih bolak-balik salah.

" Sama saja, nodayo! Ambil saja sesukamu! Kakiku sudah gemetal, nih. "

Karena tahu kalau kepintaran kembarannya sudah teruji secara klinis, Ryouta percaya saja pada kata-kata Shintarou. Tidak curiga sedikit pun bahwa kedua botol Ax* yang kelihatannya sama itu memiliki aroma yang berbeda. Disambarnya botol pink bercorak mawar.

" Oke-ccu! Tulunin! "

Hati-hati, Shintarou berjongkok agar kembarannya bisa turun dengan selamat. Kalau sampai jatuh, bisa-bisa bocah berambut pirang itu menangis lagi. Diambilnya botol _aftersh_ _a_ _ve_ yang tadi digeletakkannya di bawah.

" Ayo bayal telus pulang, nodayo! "

" Un! "

Kembar absurd itu kembali bergandengan tangan, senyum merekah di wajah karena misi dari sang Papa yang berhadiah tiket VVIP _live action_ Niji Ranger berhasil dengan gemilang. Namun sayang, mereka tidak tahu bahwa botol parfum pink yang diambil Ryouta akan membawa bencana mahadahsyat ke dalam rumah mereka.

 

 

* * *

  **~~~~~TBC~~~~~**

* * *

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kembar absurd Shintarou dan Ryouta salah membeli barang yang diminta sang Papa! Dan tanpa disangka, seorang banci lulusan Taman L*wang ternyata menginvasi rumah mereka dengan paksa! Bencana macam apakah yang akan menimpa keluarga Akashi kali ini?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaf lama banget nggak nongol. Something happened to me. Two week on breakdown state. Dan gw nggak minat buat ngelakuin semua hobi gw, dari cosplay, nulis, nge-game, bahkan nonton anime. Untungnya keluarga dan sahabat gw selalu support dan ngebantu gw balik ke kondisi semula. Well, itadakimasu~

 

Seijuurou masih asyik berendam sembari bermain shogi _online_ via iPad-nya. Diliriknya jam dinding yang sengaja dipasang di kamar mandi karena kebiasaan berendamnya yang nyaris tak mengenal waktu. Istrinya masih berbelanja, dan barusan mengiriminya pesan kalau ia mau mampir ke rumah keluarga Murasakibara sebelum pulang. Si kembar belum kembali dari misi yang ditugaskannya, moga-moga saja mereka tidak melupakan pesanannya dan malah membeli segunung jajanan khas anak TK yang gizinya tidak seimbang.

Baru saja ia berhasil mengalahkan pemain anonim yang tengah ketiban sial karena harus berhadapan dengan Maharaja Yang Mulia Kaisar Gusti Kanjeng Pangeran Akashi Seijuurou, suara pintu yang berdebam tertutup menyapa telinganya. Sekali lagi diliriknya jam dinding. Empat puluh lima menit. Tumben dua bocah absurd itu cepat. Biasanya sih kalau disuruh paling cepat makan waktu satu jam lebih. Ternyata kekuatan sogokan memang ampuh.

" Papaaaaaa! "

Suara cempreng si bungsu Ryouta membahana ke seluruh rumah, lengkap dengan bunyi gradak-gruduk dari kaki kecilnya dan kembarannya. Seijuurou meng-klik tombol _log-off_ dari akun shogi _online_ -nya, kemudian meletakkan iPad-nya di lemari samping _bath tub_ yang berisi tumpukan majalah. Sepertinya sudah saatnya beres berendam.

" Papaaaaa! Aptelsep sama palpumnya sudah kami belikan, nodayo! " kali ini giliran suara si sulung yang menyapa telinganya.

" Ya, sayang! Taruh saja di atas kasur Papa! Besok Papa langsung beli tiket VVIP-nya. " balas Seijuurou alih-alih berteriak.

" Yay! Kami sayang Papa! "

Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampan pria berambut merah itu. Dasar anak-anak. Kadang kelakuan mereka membuatnya jengkel setengah mati, tapi di saat-saat begini tak jarang ia dibuat tersenyum. Ah, keluarganya benar-benar sempurna. Mungkin ia harus mempertimbangkan untuk membujuk istrinya agar mau menanam rahim buatan lagi. Semakin banyak semakin ramai, kan?

_Bung, tolong dipikirkan juga kalau hamil itu tidak semudah yang kau kira._

Ia menarik sumbat _bath tub_ , kemudian memutar keran _shower_. Tubuhnya yang selama seminggu sudah dihajar pekerjaan yang luar biasa banyak terasa ringan saat air dingin mengguyur setiap selanya. Sudah terbayang di otaknya sebuah hari libur yang nyaman dengan istri dan anak-anak tercinta, menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Setelah dirasa bersih, ia mematikan _shower_ -nya dan meraih handuk tebal untuk mengeringkan tubuh dan rambutnya. Ia bercermin sebentar, mengamati wajahnya dari segala sisi—tak lupa menggumamkan beberapa kata narsis seperti _'aku memang paling tampan'_ —melilitkan handuk di pinggang sebelum akhirnya keluar kamar mandi dan mendapati kantung plastik di atas tempat tidur yang berisi pesanannya. Diraihnya kantung plastik itu dan menuang isinya ke tempat tidur. Matanya langsung terbelalak melihat dua barang ajaib yang tergeletak disana.

_Aftershave_ aroma stroberi. Dan Ax*. _For Women._ Aroma mawar pula.

Nista kuadrat.

Sumpah, Seijuurou kepingin membenturkan kepalanya di dinding terdekat. Masak pria ganteng, kaya raya, terpandang bin terhormat ini harus pakai parfum wanita?! Mau dikemanakan mukanya nanti? Untung saja ini hari libur dan mereka tidak ada rencana jalan-jalan keluar. Menghela nafas beberapa kali, ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Mau memarahi si kembar pun tak bisa, toh mereka memang sudah membelikan parfum dan _aftershave_ pesanannya meski salah aroma. Yah, ini jauh lebih mending daripada ketika ia menyuruh si kembar belanja bulan lalu. Ia minta tolong si kembar untuk membelikan shampoo karena istrinya lupa kalau persediaan shampoo mereka sudah habis. Tapi entah bagaimana ceritanya, si kembar malah membelikannya sabun cuci piring. Ditambah lagi ia baru sadar seusai mandi. Epik abis.

Disambarnya _aftershave_ beraroma stroberi itu, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus memakainya atau tidak. _Aftershave_ stroberi ditambah Ax* mawar akan menghasilkan aroma yang mirip dengan parfum imitasi yang sering dipakai banci Taman L*wang. Ia tahu persis fakta itu. Tapi dibandingkan harus bau badan sepanjang hari dan berpotensi dijauhi oleh istri serta anak-anaknya...

Pria berambut merah itu menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ia tidak mau hari liburnya yang sempurna ini rusak karena hal sepele. Maka mau tak mau, dengan tingkat keengganan super tinggi, disemprotkannya _aftershave_ dan Ax* for Women itu ke tubuhnya.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

" Loh? Kalian telepon siapa? "

Kening pemilik mata heterokrom itu berkerut saat melihat kedua putra absurdnya berjinjit di depan telepon, mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Dihampirinya kedua bocah itu dan menepuk kepala mereka bergantian.

" Telepon Ayah-ccu! " ujar Ryouta sambil menarik lengan papanya, minta digendong.

" Buat apa telepon Ayah? Kan makan siang nanti Ayah pulang. " tukas Seijuurou heran.

" Tadi waktu belanja, Lyouta mau beli es klim. Tapi uang dali Papa nggak cukup. Jadi bial Lyouta nggak nangis, aku bilang telepon Ayah aja, titip es klim yang besal sekalian. " jawab Shintarou sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Seijuurou tersenyum mendengar penjelasan putra sulungnya itu. Dari sifatnya, bisa ditebak kalau gen-gen normal miliknya dan istrinya menurun pada bocah berambut lumut itu, sementara gen-gen absurd mereka lari pada si bungsu. Diacak-acaknya rambut Shintarou dengan bangga.

" Anak pintar. "

Pipi Shintarou bersemu merah. Meski mimik wajahnya nyaris tidak berubah, binar-binar bahagia karena dipuji sang papa terlihat dari bola matanya yang jernih.

" I-itu kan sudah tugasku, nodayo! "

_Ternyata memang sudah bakat tsundere dari kecil._

" Papaaaaaaaa~ Ayo main gunpla-ccu! " sahut Ryouta yang sudah nyaman dalam dekapan Papanya.

" Iya. "

Pria berambut merah itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, meraih putra sulungnya ke dalam dekapannya. Dibawanya si kembar absurd itu ke ruang tengah, dan diturunkannya tepat di atas karpet tebal tempat dimana keluarga kecil mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu.

Si kembar berlari ke sudut, kemudian menyeret sebuah kardus berisi gunpla rakitan milik mereka. Sebagai seorang Papa yang baik dan menjadi panutan anak-anaknya, Seijuurou membantu keduanya mengeluarkan gunpla rakitan milik mereka, yang hasilnya benar-benar berbanding seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Gunpla milik Shintarou masih sangat rapi, kelewat rapi malah. Yang baru berbentuk dengan jelas baru sepotong bagian kaki, sementara bagian-bagian lain yang belum terpakai masih di tempatnya, belum dipreteli sama sekali dari plastik tulangannya. Salahkan sifat perfeksionis Seijuurou yang menurun padanya, membuatnya baru mau melanjutkan merakit kalau bagian sebelumnya sudah tidak ada yang salah.

Sementara gunpla milik Ryouta bisa dibilang sudah nyaris tak berbentuk. Semua bagian sudah dipreteli lebih dulu dari plastik tulangannya, membuat tiap serpihan yang ada bagai remah-remah makanan. Belum lagi gunpla hasil karyanya sangat absurd, tidak jelas mana yang sebenarnya bagian tangan dan mana yang bagian kaki karena pembuatnya yang asal tempel.

" Shintarou, ini kan sudah sebulan sejak Papa belikan. Kok baru kaki doang yang jadi? " sahut Seijuurou sambil membantu putra sulungnya mempreteli bagian kecil gunpla-nya.

" Shintalou pengen bikin sama pelsis kayak di tivi, nodayo. Telus kalau sudah jadi mau ditaluh lemali kaca bial nggak lusak. "

Seijuurou mengangguk-angguk bangga. Biasanya bocah seumurannya akan asal merakit, kemudian menggunakannya untuk permainan tempur-antar-gund*m ala anak TK yang brutal. Dialihkan pandangannya ke arah si bungsu yang sudah asyik mengelem dan asal tempel.

" Ryouta, kalau gunpla-nya sudah jadi mau kau apakan? "

Bocah berambut pirang itu tersentak. Matanya membulat melihat sang papa. Diletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, mencerna pertanyaan papanya baik-baik.

" Hmmm... Kalo cudah jadi... Lyou mau pakai gunpla Lyou buat main lumah-lumahan sama Daikicchi-ccu! "

_WHAT THE FUCK?!_

Beruntunglah Seijuurou tidak punya riwayat sakit jantung. Kalau tidak, ia bisa kena serangan saat mendengar jawaban putra bungsunya itu. Ia segera mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk secepat mungkin memeriksakan kondisi Ryouta, memastikan bahwa bocah itu memang berjenis kelamin jantan, bukan betina.

_Bung, yang mau dicek itu anakmu atau anak kucing?_

Tadinya sang pria berambut merah itu mau menceramahi Ryouta. Tapi mengingat seberapa parah _error_ -nya otak bocah itu, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Buang-buang hati dan tenaga soalnya. Lebih baik ikut apa kata istrinya, biarkan saja si bungsu apa adanya, kalau sudah ada tanda-tanda melenceng terlalu jauh baru diceramahi.

Ketiganya melanjutkan acara rakit gunpla bersama tanpa ada acara rebutan dan saling bentak. Meski Shintarou tsundere dan Ryouta kelewat cengeng, mereka bisa dibilang anak kembar yang akur dan mau berbagi. Biar kata tampang mereka berbeda, tapi yang namanya kembar tetaplah kembar.

" Papa, lem Lyou habich-ccu. Lyou boleh pakai lem yang ada gambal tikuch punya Ayah? " sahut si bungsu sambil menarik lengan papanya.

" Jangan, Ryouta. Itu lem tikus. Minta punya Shintarou dulu, besok Papa belikan lag— "

_TING TONG._

Seijuurou mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Orang gila mana yang berani mengganggu hari liburnya? Minta dicium gunting gratisan, hah?

" Papa, ada tamu, nodayo. "

" Iya. Papa juga dengar. " balas Seijuurou sembari bangkit. Tangan kanannya sudah meraba gunting merah kesayangan yang bersarang di saku belakang celana. Persiapan kalau ada serangan tiba-tiba katanya. " Shintarou, awasi Ryouta. Jangan sampai dia mabuk gara-gara bau lem. "

" Logel. "

_Anjrit. Kecil-kecil udah bakat ngelem._

Mengira-ngira siapa yang berani datang dan membunyikan bel seenaknya, pria berambut merah itu berjalan ke arah layar interkom yang terpasang tepat di sebelah pintu depan. Sedikit jengkel, ditekannya tombol interkom untuk mengecek tamu tak diundang di luar sana. Sejumput rambut hitam muncul di ujung layar, kemudian langsung menghilang.

Perasaannya tambah tidak enak ketika terdengar suara gerbang depan yang terbuka, disusul suara gedebak-gedebuk tak beraturan. Yang jelas, siapapun di luar sana bukanlah orang iseng, melainkan orang yang ingin masuk neraka lewat jalan pintas. Ia meraih gagang pintu, siap membukanya dan meluncurkan gunting terbang dalam sekejap.

_TOK TOK TOK._

Tangannya menggenggam erat senjata pamungkasnya. Ditariknya pintu hingga terbuka, menampakkan siapa yang berdiri di baliknya.

" Hai~ "

_BLAM._

" Sei-chan! Buka pintunya, Sei-chan! Kamu kok tega sama aku, sih?! "

" Pulang saja sana! Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu! " balas Seijuurou alih-alih berteriak.

" Kata siapa?! Aku cuma mau curhat! Apa kau lupa kebaikanku semasa kita SMA, mendengar curhatan galaumu tentang suamimu dulu?! "

" Dulu ya dulu! Pulang saja kau! Tetsuya sedang tidak ada di rumah! "

" Terus kenapa kalau Tetsu-chan tidak ada?! Aku kan tidak berniat ngapa-ngapain sama kamu! "

" Bukan karena ngapa-ngapainnya! Justru karena itu kamu, aku yang bakal diapa-apain Tetsuya! Sudah, pulang sana! "

" Sei-chan! Serius, cuma curhat doang! "

" Kalau memang serius, datang saja kalau Tetsuya sedang ada di rumah! "

" Tetsuya di rumah, kamu yang nggak ada! "

" Ya datang saja ke kantorku! "

" Bagaimana aku bisa datang ke kantormu kalau waktu mau masuk saja sudah dihadang sama resepsionis dan sekuriti?! "

' Memang sengaja kuperintahkan mereka untuk mem- _blacklist_ -mu. Daripada aku yang kenapa-kenapa. ' batin Seijuurou.

" Ayolah, Sei-chan! Cuma lima—tidak, sepuluh menit saja! Aku sudah tidak tahan, nih! Kau tega padaku?! "

" Pulang! "

" ... "

Yang berada di balik pintu mendadak terdiam, membuat sang pemilik mata heterokrom yang masih menahan pintu depan dengan tubuhnya ikut terdiam. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga sang pembuat onar cepat berubah pikiran dan meninggalkan rumahnya sebelum istrinya tercinta pulang.

" Oke, _fine_. "

Seijuurou menajamkan pendengarannya, bahkan tanpa sadar ia menahan nafas.

" Akan kubilang pada Tetsuya kalau waktu kau kelas dua kau pernah memeluk Chihiro dengan mesra saat kalian hanya berdua di gedung olahraga sebelum latihan rutin dimulai. "

_BRAK._

" Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Chihiro! " sembur Seijuurou, gunting keramat berwarna merahnya sudah teracung mengancam. " Aku hanya men— "

Pria berambut merah itu langsung mengutuki dirinya sendiri saat melihat pria berambut hitam style alay berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum lima jari terplester di wajahnya. Karena terlalu panik akan pepesan kosong itu, ia terpancing dan membuka pintu depannya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

" Sei-chan lucu, deh~ "

Tanpa banyak ba-bi-bu lagi, pria alay itu melempar dirinya masuk dan memeluk sang tuan rumah erat-erat. Yang dipeluk sendiri segera meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri dari belitan mematikan makhluk alay satu itu.

" Lepaskan aku! Lepas! "

" Sudah, Sei-chan nggak usah malu-malu kalau kangen sama aku~ "

" Kangen gundulmu! Lepas atau kau mau kencan dengan gunting rumput, hah?! "

Sementara itu, dua bocah kembar absurd yang tadinya asyik merait gunpla masing-masing mulai merasa terganggu dengan suara ribut-ribut di depan. Apalagi sang papa tak kunjung kembali dan malah teriak-teriak. Orang bodoh mana sih yang berani mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk mengganggu papa mereka dengan gunting saktinya?

" Ih, itu ciapa, cih? Belicik-ccu. " sahut Ryouta sambil menutupi kedua telinga dengan tangan mungilnya.

" Nggak tahu, nodayo. Aku mau lihat dulu. " Shintarou merapikan gunpla-nya, kemudian bangkit.

" Ikut-ccu! "

Pasangan kembar absurd itu berjalan beriringan ke pintu depan sambil bergandengan tangan. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga kaki kecil mereka membawa mereka ke tempat keributan itu berasal, memperlihatkan pemandangan dimana sang papa sedang dipeluk oleh seekor banci Taman L*wang.

" Pantesan belisik, nodayo. Ada Om Leo, toh. "

Yang dipanggil langsung mengalihkan perhatian pada sang bocah berambut lumut, membuat Seijuurou memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk lepas dari sergapan sang makhluk alay. Ia melirik ke arah kedua putranya, siap menyelamatkan kalau anaknya mau diapa-apakan oleh tamu tak diundang satu ini.

" Panggilnya jangan 'om', anak manis. Panggil aku 'tante'. Tante Reo yang imut~ "

Shintarou mengerutkan keningnya, menaikkan kacamatanya yang mendadak melorot. Ryouta langsung bersembunyi di balik tubuh kembarannya sambil sesekali mencuri pandang dengan tatapan takut. Akhir-akhir ini ayahnya sering mengingatkan mereka berdua akan bahaya bersama orang aneh gara-gara berita _pedophilism_ yang sedang marak.

" Om Leo-ccu. "

" Tante Reo~ "

" Om Leo, nodayo. Om Leo yang alay, lebay, melambai. "

" Juga belicik-ccu! "

Ketiganya saling tatap-menatap, bahkan nyaris tak berkedip. Reo yang ngotot dipanggil 'tante'. Si kembar absurd yang tidak mau menuruti keinginan banci di hadapan mereka. Sementara sang kepala keluarga malah menontoni mereka bertiga setelah mengambil jarak aman agar tidak kena peluk lagi.

" Tante Reo "

" Om Leo. " balas si kembar serempak.

" Tante Reo. "

" Om Leo! "

" Ayo dong, sayang. Tante Reo~ "

" OM LEO! "

Muncul _background_ petir menyambar-nyambar di antara mereka bertiga, dengan sosok siluman rubah di pihak Reo dan sepasang anak serigala di pihak si kembar. Seijuurou masih menontoni mereka, bahkan kini sambil makan mochi yang ia dapat entah-dari-mana.

" Udahan-ccu. " sahut Ryouta memutuskan kontak mata dengan lawannya. " Lyou ngantuk, mau bobok ciang. "

" Aku sebenarnya belum mau bobok siang, nodayo. " tambah Shintarou. " Tapi aku halus mengistilahatkan mataku yang kena kontaminasi makhluk abstlak. "

Reo menatap tajam si kembar dengan mata super menyipit. Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya dengan _cool_ , sementara Ryouta menjulurkan lidahnya, masih bersembunyi di balik badan kembarannya.

" Nah, sudah beres? " sahut Seijuurou akhirnya. " Anak-anakku mau tidur siang. Kau sudah tidak ada urusan lagi, kan? Pulang sana. "

" Sei-chan! "

" Cukup dan terimakasih untuk keributan yang kau timbulkan hari ini. Aku akan berbaik hati tidak mengantarmu dengan gunting rumput di luar sana. "

" Jadi Sei-chan tega padaku? "

" Iya. " jawab Seijuurou dengan tampang datar.

" Oke... Oke, kalai Sei-chan bilang begitu... " Reo menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, mata berkaca-kaca seolah mau menangis. " Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tidak sengaja keceplosan di depan Tetsu-chan kalau kau dan Chi— "

_SLAP._

Dengan kecepatan kilat, sang pria berambut merah langsung membekap mulut banci Taman L*wang yang mengancamnya barusan. Bisa gawat kalau anak-anaknya mendengar omongan ngaco makhluk satu ini.

" Sepuluh menit. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Kalau masih ngotot, aku tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan set gunting rumputku yang baru. "

" Yeah! Sei-chan memang paling oke! "

Reo bermaksud meremukka—ralat, memeluk sang tuan rumah, namun gagal karena yang ditargetkannya sudah mengamankan diri jauh dari jangkauannya. Sementara itu, Seijuurou bersimpuh di hadapan kedua putranya, menepuk-nepuk kepala mungil mereka dengan sayang.

" Beneran mau bobok siang? " tanyanya lembut.

" Iya-ccu. Cambil nunggu Ayah. " jawab Ryouta. " Boleh bobok ciang di kamal Papa? "

" Boleh. Kenapa memangnya? "

" Soalnya suala Om Leo kelas banget, nodayo. Belisik. " Shintarou menambahkan sembari menatap tajam pria alay melambai di hadapannya. Diraihnya tangan kembarannya. " Ayo, Lyouta. Bobok siang aja. Kalau masih disini telus, kita bisa jadi aneh kayak Om Leo. "

" Un! "

Keduanya mendaratkan ciuman di pipi sang papa sebelum ngibrit ke kamar orang tua mereka. Bahkan si bungsu Ryouta masih menyempatkan diri untuk berbalik dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada sang tamu yang tak diundang tersebut.

" Nah... " Seijuurou berbalik, menatap tajam banci alay yang dulu—sebenarnya sampai sekarang, sih—menjadi anak buahnya. " Sekarang mari kita selesaikan urusan daruratmu **secepatnya**. "

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Sebuah Lamborghini Murcielago berwarna biru metalik baru saja terparkir rapi di garasi milik keluarga Akashi. Dari pintu balik kemudi keluarlah seorang pria dengan rambut sewarna langit. Ia menghela nafas sesaat sebelum mencabut kunci mobilnya dan mengantonginya di saku celana. Tanpa membuang lebih banyak waktu, ia membongkar bagasi mobil yang berisi belanjaan kebutuhan rumahnya. Tiga kantong plastik besar dan ia terhuyung membawa semuanya sekaligus masuk ke rumah.

" _Tadaima._ "

Tidak ada balasan apapun. Hening. Sebagai gantinya terdengar suara langkah teratur dari ruang keluarga, dan tak lama kemudian sang pria berambut merah yang tak lain adalah suaminya, muncul dengan senyum di wajah.

" _Okaeri._ " ujar Seijuurou sambil mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kecil di bibir istrinya itu.

" Tumben sepi. " Tetsuya menyerahkan sebagian kantong belanjaannya pada Seijuurou, kemudian berjalan beriringan ke arah dapur. " Shintarou dan Ryouta? "

" Tidur siang, kecapekan menunggumu pulang. Ryouta tidak sabar menunggu es krimnya datang. "

" Ah, untung waktu mereka telepon aku masih di supermarket. Kalau sudah di jalan bisa repot. "

Sang pria berambut langit segera menghampiri kulkas segera setelah menaruh belanjaan yang dibawanya di atas meja dapur, menyambar sebotol minuman isotonik bermerk Po**ri favoritnya, menenggaknya hingga tak bersisa. Dengan senyum nakal tersungging di wajah, sang pemilik mata heterokrom itu memeluk orang terkasihnya dari belakang.

" Mumpung anak-anak masih tidur, ay— "

" Aku capek. " potong Tetsuya singkat, padat, dan jelas. Ia mencubit tangan suaminya yang hanya dalamsepersekian detik sudah menyelinap di balik pakaiannya, membuat si empunya meringis.

" Oh, ayolah. " Seijuurou berusaha meluluhkan pria dalam dekapannya, rajukan yang tak kentara. " Aku kelewat sibuk minggu ini, dan kita sudah lama tidak berduaan. "

" Kuingatkan kau kalau-kalau otakmu bermasalah, Sei. Setiap malam kita selalu berdua. Tambahan, delapan tahun terakhir aku tidur denganmu. "

Tetsuya melepaskan diri dari dekapan suaminya, kemudian berbalik dan mendapati pria itu sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya sok lucu dalam rangka meluluhkannya. Meski lima belas tahun menjalin hubungan dan sudah mengenal baik luar-dalam, tetap saja ia sulit bertahan dari serangan merajuk seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

" ... "

" Kalau peluk tidak apa, kan? " Meski secara keseluruhan raut mukanya masih sok _cool_ , Seijuurou tak bisa menyembunyikan binar penuh harapan dibalik bola mata heterokromnya. " Yaa~? "

Menghela nafas, akhirnya dinding pertahanan Tetsuya runtuh begitu saja. Seijuurou langsung memeluknya erat, membenamkan wajah dalam rambut sewarna laut musim panasnya, bermanja-manja sesukanya.

Sambil membalas pelukan suaminya, Tetsuya teringat akan putra bungsunya. Terkadang Seijuurou komplain masalah Ryouta yang kelewat sering merajuk, manyun kalau ada keinginannya yang tidak dituruti. Sekarang sadarlah ia darimana sifat si bungsu berasal, papanya saja kayak gitu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, seharusnya ia merekam momen-momen ini, dimana Maharaja Yang Mulia Kaisar Kanjeng Gusti Pangeran Akashi Seijuurou yang terkenal akan gunting keramatnya menjadi perajuk yang pasang muka sok unyu. Jadi kalau yang bersangkutan komplain lagi soal keabnormalan si bungsu, tinggal sodorkan videonya dan suruh dia menonton. Biar malu sendiri.

Sang pria berambut langit itu menyandarkan kepala di bahu suaminya, perlahan balas memeluk. Enak juga kalau dipeluk seperti itu, nyaman rasanya. Disesapnya aroma orang yang paling dicintainya dan...

Ada yang salah.

Aroma yang sudah familiar dengan indra penciumannya selama lima belas tahun kini tergantikan oleh suatu aroma yang... aneh? Tidak, lebih dari itu. Aroma yang kini menggelitik hidungnya adalah sebuah aroma yang membangkitkan, um, kejengkelannya?! Sesaat, ia mendadak kepingin menggampar suaminya. Namun ide absurd itu segera ia tepis jauh-jauh, berhubung Seijuurou tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Paling tidak hingga detik ini.

Suara derap kaki memecah keheningan yang ada, membuat Tetsuya spontan mendorong suaminya yang asyik bermanja-manja, membuat pinggang yang bersangkutan menabrak ujung meja dapur dengan sukses.

" Ayah cudah pulang-ccu! "

Si bungsu berambut pirang langsung menabrak kaki Ayahnya, menarik-narik celana minta digendong. Tetsuya berjongkok, mengusap-usap kepala si kembar dengan sayang. Seijuurou masih sibuk mengaduh sambil mengelus-elus pinggangnya yang ngilu.

Sang pemuda berambut langit merengkuh kedua putranya, berniat menggendong dan mendudukkan mereka di meja makan. Namun baru sepersekian detik keduanya berada dekapannya, aroma menjengkelkan itu kembali mengusik indra penciumannya, membuatnya ingin mengamuk saat itu juga.

Melihat sang ayah terdiam dengan dahi berkerut, Ryouta menusuk-nusuk pipi kiri pria itu dengan telunjuk mungilnya. Shintarou hanya menatap ayahnya penuh perhatian.

" Ayah kenapa-ccu? Ayah lapal? "

" Ah, tidak. " Tetsuya terkesiap, kemudian menatap si kembar bergantian. " Tumben kecapekan nunggu Ayah, sampai bobok siang segala. "

" Lebih enak bobok siang, nodayo. Soalnya tadi belisik. "

Mata heterokrom Seijuurou langsung terbelalak mendengar jawaban si sulung. Ia harus segera mengalihkan pembicaraan kalau masih mau hidup dan disayang belahan jiwa tercintanya. Baru saja ia berniat membuka mulutnya...

" Tadi Om Leo kecini-ccu! "

Terlambat. Mampus. Tamat.

Kepolosan sang bocah berambut pirang tanpa sadar mendorong papanya sendiri ke lubang neraka. Yang bersangkutan cuma mengkeret, memperhatikan istrinya yang masih belum bergerak sedikit pun.

" Oh, tadi Om Reo kesini? " Tetsuya perlahan tersenyum, yang jelas-jelas tidak wajar karena ia senantiasa bermuka datar bak aspal jalan tol.

" Iya, nanodayo! Belisik banget! "

" Padahal Lyou nggak cuka! Tapi Om Leo juga peluk Lyou, Chintaloucchi, sama Papa-ccu! "

Mampus kuadrat. Seijuurou kepingin menenggelamkan diri ke kolam ikan koi di halaman depan.

" Kalian dipeluk? **Papa dipeluk Om Reo?** "

Shintarou dan Ryouta mengangguk serentak dengan wajah tak berdosa. Bukankah anak baik tidak boleh berbohong?

" Terimakasih sudah cerita soal apa yang Ayah lewatkan hari ini, ya. "

Pria berambut langit itu kembali berjongkok, menurunkan kedua putranya dari gendongannya. Awalnya Ryouta mau protes, masih ingin digendong sang ayah. Namun begitu merasakan hawa pembunuh yang perlahan menguar dari ayahnya, bocah pirang itu langsung mingkem dan menggenggam tangan mungil kembarannya.

" Pantas saja aku mencium aroma yang bikin jengkel. Ternyata si banci kampret itu datang. " Tetsuya perlahan mendekat ke arah suaminya, sementara yang dituju melangkah mundur tanpa sadar. " Kan dari dulu sudah kubilang, aku tidak suka sama makhluk alay satu itu. "

" Tu-tunggu, Tetsuya. Bisa kujelaskan... "

_PLAK!!_

Dalam sekejap kepala Seijuurou sudah disambit sebuah sandal WC. Jangan tanya bagaimana benda itu bisa berada di tangan istrinya. Dari dulu memang Tetsuya punya kebiasaan muncul-menghilang mendadak, tidak terkecuali dengan barang-barang miliknya, sampai-sampai banyak yang mengira kalau dia keturunan makhluk dunia lain.

" Bukankah aku memintamu untuk segera menghubungiku kalau cowok melambai itu datang menemuimu?! "

" Aku nggak ngapa-ngapain sama Reo, sumpah! Bahkan aku tadi berniat mengu— "

_PLAK!!_

Kali ini pipi kiri sang pemilik mata heterokrom yang digampar si sandal WC. Yang jadi target cuma bisa meringis. Masih mending kalau digampar tangan istrinya, masih ada gengsinya. Lah ini, digampar sandal WC?! Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya?!

" Kalau memang kalian nggak ngapa-ngapain, kenapa kau dan anak-anak berbau mirip banci Taman L*wang itu, hah? "

" Kalau soal bau, itu lain cerita! Itu anak-anak ya— "

_PLAK!!_

" Jangan lemparkan kesalahan pada Shintarou dan Ryouta! "

Sementara sang ayah makin dibakar api cemburu dan sang papa berusaha membela diri, si kembar sudah bersembunyi di balik meja makan sambil menonton pertarungan kedua orang tua mereka. Jarang-jarang mereka menyaksikan saat-saat sang papa tak berdaya melawan sang ayah. Biasanya kan sang papa yang sering mengamuk sambil lempar-lempar gunting.

" Chintaloucchi... " bisik si bungsu sambil menarik-narik baju kembarannya.

" Apa, nanodayo? "

" Kabul, yuk. Dalipada nanti dijadiin tameng cama Papa. "

Shintarou langsung mengangkat kedua alisnya, takjub. Tumben-tumbenan kembarannya itu bisa berpikir normal. Ia melirik ke arah orangtuanya dimana ayahnya masih menggampar papanya dengan penuh nafsu, kemudian berbalik memandangi kembarannya yang menanti jawabannya dengan mata berbinar.

" Yuk. "

Cengiran lima jari langsung terplester di wajah bocah berambut pirang. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, mereka berlari ke kamar mereka dan menyambar jaket masing-masing. Jaket tudung kodok untuk Shintarou dan jaket tudung bebek untuk Ryouta. Tidak lupa tas selempang berbentuk kodok milik Shintarou yang berisi ponsel darurat dan alarm-anti-pedofil.

Mereka menyempatkan diri kembali ke dapur untuk pamit sebelum kabur, bagaimana pun juga mereka adalah anak polos dan baik yang selalu menjadi panutan di TK. Tetsuya masih memarahi suaminya dengan bersenjatakan sandal WC di tangan, sementara yang jadi korban cuma bisa pasang pose defensif.

" Ngaku saja! Kau pasti ngapa-ngapain sama si ban— "

" Ayaaaahh~ Kami mau main ke lumah Mulachakibalacchi-ccu! "

Suara cempreng sang bocah berambut pirang langsung mengalihkan kedua pria itu dari adu mulut mereka. Tetsuya terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum, yang entah kenapa justru terlihat sangat mengerikan. Seijuurou menatap kedua buah hatinya dengan tatapan 'plis-jangan-tinggalin-Papa', namun yang dituju memilih pura-pura tidak melihat.

" Nanti jangan pulang sendiri. Tunggu Ayah jemput. "

" Logel! "

Tidak mempedulikan tatapan mengiba dari sang papa, dua bocah kembar absurd itu langsung balik badan dan berlari ke pintu depan, meninggalkan papa mereka di tangan sang ayah yang cemburu buta. Bahkan ketika Shintarou baru menutup pintu depan, sudah terdengar suara barang pecah belah yang menghantam lantai.

" Ayo, Lyou. Anak baik tidak boleh ikut campul ulusan olang dewasa, nodayo. "

" Un! "

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Shintarou dan Ryouta berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan, sementara tangan mereka yang bebas menggenggam es loli. Terimakasih pada Shintarou yang punya simpanan uang darurat lima ratus yen di tas selempangnya. Perjalanan ke rumah keluarga Murasakibara sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh, namun berhubung mereka belum makan dan minum apa pun semenjak bangun tidur, sang bocah berambut lumut memutuskan untuk membeli jajanan agar kembarannya tidak rewel.

" Eh, eh, Chintaloucchi. " sahut Ryouta sambil menarik tangan kembarannya.

" Apa, nodayo? "

" Kamu chadal, nggak? Kita nggak enak. "

Shintarou menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sepertinya tingkar ke- _error_ -an otak saudara kembarnya meningkat.

" Kita memang bukan makanan, nodayo. " ujarnya datar.

" Bukaaaan! Bukan itu-ccu! " Ryouta buru-buru mengendus ketiaknya sendiri, kemudian mengendus-endus bagian depan tubuh kembarannya. Diangkatnya sebelah tangan Shintarou yang bergandengan dengan miliknya. " Coba, deh! Acemnya acem huek-ccu! "

Orang bego juga tahu kalau ketiak itu dimana-mana bau asem-asem semriwing. Tapi kalau sampai Ryouta yang terobsesi jadi bocah paling cantik berkata begitu, berarti memang baunya sudah aneh. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Shintarou menundukkan kepalanya, menghirup, dan...

" Hoekkk! Bau, nodayo! " Shintarou langsung memasang wajah horror. " Kayak baunya Om Leo! "

" Un! " Ryouta menganggukkan kepalanya, setuju dengan pernyataan saudara kembarnya.

" Tapi 'kan kamu yang bikin kita bau kayak gini, nodayo. Sebelum bobok malah semplot-semplot aptelsep sama palpumnya Papa. " balas sang bocah berambut lumut, mengingat kehebohan semprot-menyemprot _aftershave_ dan parfum sebelum tidur siang di kamar orangtua mereka.

" Lyou 'kan nggak ngelti kalau jadinya bau hoek-ccu. " ujar sang bocah berambut pirang berusaha membela diri. " Di Losalinda juga seling pakai palpum sebelum bobok, telus Losalinda-nya jadi cantik-ccu. Lyou 'kan kepingin cantik. "

_Oh, God. Seseorang tolong reparasi otak bocah itu. Parfum sama jadi cantik nggak ada hubungannya._

" Telselah kamu, nodayo. " tukas Shintarou akhirnya, menyerah dengan ke-error-an otak kembarannya. " Nanti di lumah Mulasakibala kita ijin numpang mandi ke Tante Luka. Bial nggak bau hoek lagi. "

" Ne! "

 

 

 

* * *

  **~~~~~** **FIN** **~~~~~**

* * *

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

* * *

**[Omake]**

* * *

 

 

 

" Tetsuya, kumohon buka pintunya. "

" TIDAK! HARI INI KAU TIDUR DI SOFA! "

Pria berambut merah itu hanya bisa pasrah, takluk pada kekeraskepalaan istrinya. Dipandanginya pintu kamar tidurnya, dimana dibaliknya sang istri dan buah hati tercinta sedang bergelung di ranjangnya. Perlahan diketuknya pintu itu, siapa tahu kali ini istrinya luluh setelah seharian mengamuk.

" Tetsuya... "

" SEKALI LAGI AKU MENDENGAR SUARAMU, MALAM INI KAU TIDUR DENGAN NIGOU DI HALAMAN! "

Seijuurou langsung mingkem, tidak berani mengatakan apapun lagi. Kalau dia masih nekat, bisa-bisa dia tidak boleh pulang ke rumah selama seminggu. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, kemudian mengenyakkan tubuhnya di sofa, meratapi nasib sial yang tengah menimpa.

" Haaahh... Apes... "

 

 

 

* * *

  **~~~~~FIN~~~~~**

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see~
> 
> Berhubung udah ngejelasin kondisi gw akhir-akhir ini di awal, gw nggak akan cerita dua kali. Dan buat seri Rainbow Family, gw pengen ceritain lebih detail soal keluarga Seijuurou-Tetsuya-Shintarou-Ryouta ketimbang di FF prekuelnya, Because Your Dad. Jadi nggak hanya nyeritain si kembar absurd, tapi juga keluarga dan semua temen-temen TK mereka yang sama absurd-nya :3
> 
> Last but not least, every respond from you will be my write-nutrition. Thank you, guys~

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see~
> 
> Sebelum posting chapter terakhir Kocchi Muite Baby! Gw selipin FF ini dulu~ :p
> 
> Hari Minggu kemarin gila-gilaan sama KnB Cosplay Team Bandung, bikin banyak foto. Kebetulan gw jadi Momoi, dan kemarin bikin foto-foto koplak Kuroko-Momoi-Aomine. Sayang kemaren Kiseki no Sedai lagi nggak lengkap, Cuma ada Midorima, Kuroko, sama Aomine. Bonus Kagami juga sih.
> 
> Last but not least, every respond from you will be my write-nutrition. Thank you, guys~


End file.
